renandstimpyfanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ren
The Ren and Stimpy Movie is an upcoming 2020 animated film based of the 90's TV series, The Ren and Stimpy Show. It recieved mixed to negitive reception from critics, and was later called the worst thing ever to come out of the series. Despite this, the movie was a box office success. Plot The story opens with the Narrator (Michael DangerField) showing the pipe's home house for when they are moving to tyler texas ren and stimpy try to follow along but miss the car (Since the car left 29 seconds ago) The 2 wonder looking for food and shelter but they can't find any that night they meet Jerry chicken and his friend Steve squirrel who encourage ren to stop slapping stimpy so many times and yelling him as an idiot as it would be difficult to survive in the big city alone. They all agree to have a dinner celebration at their place and Jerry makes a buffet by finding food from people's homes in their fridge when jerry's plate is full 2 bandits kidnap him and steve and lock them in a truck and take them to a farm in the county. When Ren and Stimpy find the plate they are about to eat when They encounter mean Cats and Dogs (Samuel L. Jackson, Dennis Haysbert, Blu Mankuma, Kevin Michael Richardson and Faizon Love) and escape them (Because of stimpy saving him and they all ended up getting swept away in a tidal wave in the sewers. Ren and Stimpy go to a drive-in to see a movie called invasion of the blob monster from space 10: Powdered toast man strikes back where they go to the snack bar and eat all types of food until they run off after knocking a biker gang's motorbikes so they run off to a nearbye bridge where they meet western girl Alice Stevenson (Liliana Mumy) whose father died when she was 2 and left behind with her evil aunt Ermintrude (Cloris Lechman) While her mother (Jane Lynch) goes away to Eygypt and was killed in a sand avalanche Ren And Stimpy know what it's like being homeless and attemped to tell her that her aunt is possibly crying right now. Indeed Aunt Ermintrude Is crying in a big rich mansion she is scared of losing Alice and asks a policeman (John Goodman) to find her safely but while he's away she reveals to her true self because she has proceeded to steal the family fortune with her sleazy lawyer Silias Wills-Ler (Steve Coogan) espacially moving her to the attic as her bedroom and both sing a song about getting money The officer find her along with Ren & Stimpy who have a food fight in the kitchen with Samuel (Larry David) a fat cat on a rollerskate until Ermintrude decides to send them to a better place while stimpy overhears Silias telling her that her mother had survived the sand slide which was said in a telegram they are about to tell her until Aunt Ermintrude stops them and sends them to Mr Mazur's Prison Run by the 2 Circus Midgets. Mr Mazur(Wallace Shawn) Seems to be nice at first but reveals his true colors and imprisons Ren & Stimpy who are not reunited with Steve and Jerry who help them escape and they hurry off back to the mansion where Alice is missing her mom so much until Ren And Stimpy tell her that she's still alive so they run away to find her. Ermintrude discovers this and try to find her, The 3 head to the same bridge they were before and quickly escape on a boat Until they end up being separated when a tramp steamer crashes them. Meanwhile Silias places a $100,000,000 award on apple juice cartons with Alice's face with the intent of paying ever since Mrs. Janet Stevenson cut Ermintrude's funding until Alice is proven safe. Back in Egypt Mrs. Janet Stevenson is notifed about this and gets to a Royal Air Force Base in england and gets on a helicopter to return to america to find her. Alice meanwhile is founded by a local circus owner Mr. Lucky (Alan Tudyk) and his talking puppet with a spring Barf a blue bird puppet (Tom Kenny) who rescue her and they tell her about they're show and they were just having a celebration until they see her face on a apple juice box carton and attempt to call Ermintrude Meanwhile at the mansion Mazur overhears the chat on the phone and they all begin a race, The Circus Midgets (Jon Stewart and Tom Kenny) ask what they are gonna get, Mazur blames them for not getting rid of ren & stimpy and refuses to share the dough the midgets decide to abandon him and kick him out of their small sized clown car and attempt to get to the circus first until he notices an Candy Cart and manages to steal it. Back at the circus Mr Lucky and Barf trap Alice on a Ferris Wheel in attempt to get the money, planning to hold her for ransom. Ren and Stimpy meanwhile have seen Alice's face on the apple juice carton that Lucky had tossed into the air and find her at the circus ground and attempt to quickly get her off the ferris wheel but are stooped by Lucky (Who captures only Stimpy) until Ermintrude and Silas arrive in time and attempt to take her home but the circus midgets arrive but are too late Ren, Alice and Stimpy trap the circus midgets on the ferris wheel and quickly escape on a train Lucky and Barf chase her on a driller train (Which he stoled from some miners at a mine 1 year ago), Ermintrude, Silas and Samuel chase her by car and Mazur gets there by Candy Cart but is too late and abandons the midgets for throwing him out of the car and joins the chase for the $100,000,000 award. Eventually Ermintrude and the others end up stuck on a muddy farm and end up letting Mazur taking the led but they luckliy manage to get out until the destroy a bridge by using Samuel's rollerskate (Also destroied by Lucky's driller train until Barf shoves to much coal in the fireplace which causes the pressure of the boiler to cause the whole train to explode persumally killing both of them and also causes Mazur to fall into a nearby river with his Candy Cart. The railroad ultimatley takes Ren, Alice and Stimpy to a farm belonging to her grandparents (Her Mother's Parents who had died because of pneumonia before she was born) and head straight down there but Silas notices a sign saying Stevenson Farms and eventually takes the road to it now knowing where Ren, Stimpy and Alice are going. The 3 meanwhile reach the farm, Alice thinks that her mother is home but only to be ambushed by Ermintrude and Silas who trap Ren, Stimpy and Samuel outside and attempt to take Alice home but they fight until Silas causes Ermintrude to accidently knock down an oil lamp which starts a fire. Ren and Stimpy climb onto the roof and get Alice out in time while Ermintrude and Silas fight over the key until the open the door and Ermintrude end up putting her foot on Samuel's rollerskate and end up on the train persumaly taking them somewhere else probaly never to be seen again. Until Janet Stevenson arrives just in time and saves Alice but is unable to save Ren and Stimpy before the house collapses. The 2 have survvived the wreckage and are taken to live with Alice and Janet to their house. Meanwhile Jerry and Steve (Who are on a Cargo ship to England) read it in a newspaper and belive that ren and stimpy have found friendship after all and Ren and Stimpy and Alice live a happy live together after all. In a post credits scene The Police arrest Ermintrude, Silias, Samuel, Mazur, Lucky and Barf (They had both survvied the explosion from the driller train) and the circus Midgets and they all end up in prison and are going to be in prison for a long year. Voice Cast *﻿Billy Crystal - Ren Hoek, *Peter Shoun - Stimpy *Liluma mummy - Alice Stevenson *Scott McNeil - Jerry Squirrel *Steve Carrel - Steve Chicken *Cloris Lechman - Aunt Ermintrude *Steve Cogan - Silas wills-ler the lawyer *Larry David - Samuel The Fat Cat *Narrator - Micheal DangerField *Ed Anser - Mr Stevenson *Alan Tudyk - Captain Lucky *Tom Kenny - Barf the blue bird puppet *Wallace Shawn as Mr Mazur *Weird Al Yankov as Powdered Toast Man *Mr T. as Mr Pipe *Ellen Kennedy as Mrs. Pipe *Jon Stewart & Tom Kenny- as Circus Midgets 1 & 2 Musical Numbers Both the songs and score from the film, composed by Alan Silvestri Friends To The End - Ren, Stimpy, Jerry and Steve (Money Is Such) A Beautiful Word - Ermintrude and Silas God's Little Creatures - Mr Mazur I Miss You (Alice's Song) - Alice I've Done It All - Lucky and Barf Ocean Man by Ween (end title) - Stephanie Mills Category:Movies